Need You Now
by DarkWerewolfess
Summary: A songfic inspired by Lady Antebellums song, May feels lonely and wants to call Drew because they haven't seen eachother in ages and something fluffy and kawaii happens :3      Contestshipping DAML Drew x May


Need You Now

**Hey everyone, since people loved my one-shot "To the End" I thought I'd try my hand at a songfic, this is the song "Need you Now" by Lady Antebellum.**

_Picture perfect memories__  
><em>_Scattered all around the floor__  
><em>_Reaching for the phone 'cause__  
><em>_I can't fight it anymore__  
><em>

May Maple was slumped on the floor, her legs tucked under her chest, tears streaming down her eyes as she browsed through her old photo albums. In most of the pictures was a green haired boy who was either smirking or looked at her with rage.

She hadn't seen him in months, he'd randomly started dropping out of the contests only SHE was in, she just couldn't take waiting anymore so she picked up her phone and started dialling.

___And I wonder if I__  
><em>_Ever cross your mind__  
><em>_For me it happens all the time_

However as she was about to press the green dial button she was beginning to have second thoughts, did he even want her to get in touch at all? Did he ever think about her like this, every hour of every day?

___It's a quarter after one__  
><em>_I'm all alone__  
><em>_And I need you now__  
><em>_Said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_But I've lost all control__  
><em>_And I need you now_

May glanced at the clock, it was really late so even if he did answer he'd probably have a go at her and hang up, but she felt lonely and wanted someone to talk to, she felt pathetic not caring if it was him or just his answering machine. She needed to hear his voice; it soothed her aching heart so she did what she felt she needed to do. She pressed the call button and listened intently to the ringing.__

_And I don't know how__  
><em>_I can do without__  
><em>_I just need you now_

"...Hello? Who is this?" A tired and irritated voice questioned on the other side of the line, May breathed in deep, her lip quivering due to fear of him hanging up.

She gathered in all her remaining confidence and answered him bravely "It's me Drew..May"

"May...? Don't call me again" and with that he hung up on her. May cried even harder tears as her breathing began to become heavier.

__

_Another shot of whiskey__  
><em>_Can't stop looking at the door__  
><em>_Wishing you'd come sweeping__  
><em>_In the way you did before__  
><em>

Drew sighed, staring down at the floor with his grass coloured bangs covering his face 'This is for the best' he thought as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen to grab something to drink, to Drew alcohol was the answer to all his problems. In his drunken state he couldn't help staring at the door hoping May would come over instead of just phoning him. He knew she cared but he didn't know how much she cared about him.

___And I wonder if I__  
><em>_Ever cross your mind__  
><em>_For me it happens all the time_

His heart craved for her to feel the same way he did, he thought about her 24/7 and his dreams were filled with her. Slumping over to his bed drunk and depressed he lay on his side staring at the door, tears starting to form in his emerald eyes.

He didn't want this, he wanted to be able to see her again but was scared that he'd continue acting stuck up and snobbish, so he gave up his lifes dream of being a top co-ordinator in order to conceal his feelings for her.__

_It's a quarter after one__  
><em>_I'm a little drunk__  
><em>_And I need you now__  
><em>_Said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_But I've lost all control__  
><em>_And I need you now_

A wave of realisation splashed into Drew, May did care, a lot. A rival would never phone the other up just to talk at one o'clock in the morning...Would they? He snatched the phone and started dialling.__

_And I don't know how__  
><em>_I can do without__  
><em>_I just need you now__  
><em>

May had had enough of crying over that self absorbed boy, she breathed in deep, sucking all her tears and sadness up and clambered into her bed. But after about five minutes of silence her mobile started ringing. 'Who the hell could that be'? She grabbed the phone and felt her heart soar, it was Drews number.

___Whoa, whoa__  
><em>_Guess I'd rather hurt__  
><em>_Than feel nothing at all__  
><em>

"_Hel..hello? Drew?"_

"_Hi May..." Drews words had a faint slur to them but he had since sobered up._

"_What's wrong? You told me not to call you again.." She replied as her spirit dropped._

"_Yeah I told YOU not to call me, But I'm calling YOU genius" Drew retorted with humour in his voice._

"_Why are you calling me..." May asked innocently, scared he was going to snap again._

___It's a quarter after one__  
><em>_I'm all alone__  
><em>_And I need you now__  
><em>_And I said I wouldn't call__  
><em>_But I'm a little drunk__  
><em>_And I need you now__  
><em>

"Because I need to tell you something May, something important, I stopped co-ordinating because of you bec-"

May cut him off "What? Why me? What did I do? Drew I'm so sorry I didn't know you hated me that much!"

"May? Let me finish. I stopped co-ordinating because of you because... I feel something for you May, something strong that keeps me awake at night and makes me feel lighter than air" Drew confessed with his voice breaking in parts.

"Drew, what are you saying..?"

___And I don't know how__  
><em>_I can do without__  
><em>_I just need you now__  
><em>_I just need you now__  
><em>

"Open the door May"

May did as she was instructed, still clutching the phone to her ear, she opened the door quickly as a blur of green could be seen. She gasped and dropped the phone.

Drew smiled at her sincerely with his eyes glowing a bright green "What I'm trying to say May is that I'm...I'm in love with you" and with that Drew dropped his phone to the ground and embraced May.

___Oh baby, I need you now_

**I know it's cheesy but meh what song fic isn't xD**_  
><em>


End file.
